The present application relates to estimating fresh air flow in an engine, and more particularly, but not exclusively to compressor based models for estimating fresh air flow in an engine.
Present approaches to estimating fresh air flow in an engine suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting special system conditions such as EGR deactivation, and others. There is a need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, systems and methods for estimating fresh air flow in an engine disclosed herein.